


Bad Day

by capncosmo



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger | Burstosaur Squadron Abaranger, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the evil aliens from another dimension know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anzupeach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anzupeach).



> For anzupeach @ LJ. Torinoid's name = Mirukuugaataa = Milk + Cougar + Garter; fitting for Nakatsu, I think :P]

Nakatsu was having a bad day. In fact, it was just one in a series of bad days, in a series of bad weeks. He kicked at the ground a little on his way to the convenience store, hanging his head remembering the embarrassing incidents of the past few days. Which was probably why the kaijuu took him by surprise.

The large... it looked like a milk carton in lingerie with a cat's head sticking out. Anyway, it jumped right out in front of him, causing Nakatsu to stop short in surprise. Now that he was paying attention, he could see people all along the road behind the monster curled up tightly, as in embarrassment.

"HOMO!" it bellowed, and Nakatsu lost control of his facial muscles, feeling his jaw drop open. How did even random kaijuu know about his... problem!? A beam emitted from the kaijuu's eyes, and suddenly Nakatsu was wearing frilly undergarments over his uniform.

"Torinoid!" The kaijuu turned, and Nakatsu peered around it to see a woman in yellow spandex running towards them from the opposite direction.

"HOMO!" it yelled again, and Nakatsu allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe, this kaijuu said that to everyone. The hero dodged the beam, rolling away into a dramatic pose. "SO YOU'VE APPEARED, ABARANGER?"

"We won't let you embarrass everyone in the city!"

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! HOMO!"

The hero dodged again, and then hit him with some daggers. The kaijuu seemed to think this would be a good time to retreat, so Nakatsu and the hero were left staring at empty space.

The hero turned to him. "You-- You're alright?" She sounded honestly surprised.

Nakatsu just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He was kind of getting used to it.


End file.
